Vocaloid Love Story  Kaito & Miku
by Azusa Rei-Chan
Summary: Miku Hatsune seorang anak orang kaya bertemu dengan ketua OSIS yg ganteng bernama Kaito Shion yg sekarang memulai kisah yg indah.
1. Chapter 1  Pertemuan

Salam kenal namaku Azusa dan yg ini Reishita X9 kami baru punya fanfic jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Tolong di maklumi :3 fanfic ini tentang vocaloid.

**Author Azusa: baiklah sebelum itu kita Tanya jawab dulu sama si kembar Rin & Len X9 nah Rin, bagaimana kesan kamu tentang fanfic ini? X9**

**Rin: jelek ah ._. soalnya pasti aku jarang muncul! =_= **

**Author Reishita: ya nanti kamu muncul kok di Rin & Len love story! ^^"**

**Rin: janji ya? ._. ok deh!**

**Author Azusa: baiklah… _ _|| klo Len gimana? X9**

**Len: bagus kok! ^^ meskipun aku belum muncul *smile super shota***

**Author Azusa: kyaa makasih Len! X9 *meluk-meluk Len* (di gampar Rin -_-)**

**Author Reishita: jiaah si Azusa kesenengan -_- ok deh kita mulai aja. Cekidot! **

_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_Vocaloid Love Story – Miku and Kaito Chapter 1 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Di suatu pagi yg cerah di kediaman keluarga Hatsune…

"Nona Miku… ayo bangun.. sudah saatnya sekolah." Kata seorang perempuan dengan lembutnya. "Miki? Sudah pagi kah?" Tanya Miku sembari mengucek matanya. "Ya." Jawab Miki. "Silahkan sarapan dahulu.. ah iya.. tadi pagi juga tuan Mikuo sudah pulang." Jelas Miki. "Mikuo sudah pulang? Bohong!" kata Miku tak percaya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Tuan Mikuo ada di kamarnya." Tambah Miki sembari membereskan tempat tidur Miku.

"Bohong! Masa sih Mikuo sudah pulang!" kata Miku tak percaya sembari menuju kamar Mikuo. BRAK! Di bukanya pintu kamar Mikuo. "Ah Miku lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Mikuo dengan lembut sambil terus menggoreskan kuas yg di pegangnya ke arah sebuah kertas. "Mikuo? Ini benar kamu?" Tanya Miku tak percaya. "Tentu saja!" kata Mikuo dengan tertawa kecil sembari berhenti menggoreskan kuas. "Mikuo! Aku kangen! Kamu kemana saja?" Tanya Miku sembari memeluk Mikuo erat-erat. "Aku hanya membuka karirku sebagai pelukis itu saja." Jawab Mikuo. "Yg benar saja! Apa kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa." Tanya Miku sembari merangkul leher Mikuo. "Kabarku selalu baik kok bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Mikuo sembari memeluk balik Miku. "Kabarku juga selalu baik kok." Jawab Miku. "Dari mata-mu aku bisa melihat bahwa kamu berbohong." Kata Mikuo lantang sembari melihat mata Miku. "Bohong maksudnya?" Tanya Miku heran. "Selama aku tidak ada, kamu pasti kesepian." Jawab Mikuo dengan nada menyesal. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ada Luka dan Rin." jelas Miku. "Ya sudahlah.. aku percayakan sepenuhnya pada mereka." Kata Mikuo sembari menghela nafas.

BRAK! Bunyi pintu yg di buka oleh seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek dan memakai kacamata berbentuk bulat dan berlensa warna mereh memakai baju warna orange di lengkapi ikat pinggang warna hijau. "Mikuo.. jadi aku harus mengajar siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sembari memutar-mutar rambutnya dengan jari. "Ah Gumi… tolong ajarkan anak ini ya." Jawab Mikuo. "Eh? Apa maksudmu Mikuo?" Tanya Miku. "Sekarang dia adalah guru musikmu dan mulai besok dia akan menjadi siswa sekolah Vocaloid juga. Silahkan berkanalan." Jawab Mikuo. "Hei! Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kamu mendapatkan perempuan ini?" Tanya Miku. "Dari Inggris. Di sana aku menemukannya waktu dia sedang konser. Dan ternyata dia orang Jepang juga. Dan aku memintanya untuk mengajarimu menyanyi." Jawab Mikuo. "Kenapa begitu? Aku tak butuh seorang guru nyanyi!" bantah Miku. "Miku.. aku pikir kemampuan menyanyimu akan lebih bagus jika kamu di ajari oleh Gumi." Kata Mikuo dengan lembut sembari memegang tangan Miku. "Maaf Miku-chan kalau aku mengganggumu." Kata Gumi dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa kok.. baiklah.. terserah deh mau mengajarku atau tidak." Kata Miku sambil menghela nafas. "Hehehe… arigatou Miku-chan!" kata Gumi sembari memeluk Miku. "Iya dou ittashimashite" jawab Miku. "Perkenalkan Miku-chan.. namaku Megpoid Gumi.. silahkan panggil aku Gumi!" kata Gumi sembari memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sa.. salam kenal aku Hatsune Miku." Jawab Miku sembari terheran-heran. "Baiklah MIku-chan! nanti sepulang sekolah kita latihan nyanyi ya!" ajak Gumi. "Iya deh iya -_-" jawab Miku.

Di sekolah Vocaloid…

"Selamat Pagi Miku-san!" sambut murid-murid dengan lembut kepada Miku. "Selamat Pagi semua" jawab Miku dengan lembut. "Ah Miku! Akhirnya kamu sudah datang!" kata Luka sembari menghampiri Miku. "Kudengar kakakkumu sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Luka. "Ya. Dia sudah pulang." Jawab Miku. "Apa kabar kakakmu itu?" Tanya Luka sembari penasaran. "Yaah baik-baik saja sih.. tapi kagetnya dia bawa guru les nyanyi dari inggris." Jawab Miku. "Guru menyanyi?" Tanya Luka. "Ya.. dia juga mulai besok sekolah di sini." Jawab Miku. "Hah? Sehebat apa dia! Masa bisa jadi guru nyanyi!" bantah Luka. "Yaah kita lihat saja sepulang sekolah." Kata Miku spontan. "Eh? Memang boleh main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Luka. "Tentu saja boleh. Orang tuaku juga tidak ada kok." Jawab Miku. "Baiklah Miku! Trims ya! Ayo kita ke kelas!" kata Luka sembari menggandeng Miku ke kelas.

"Hoi ketua OSIS! Kami perlu bantuanmu!" teriak sesorang murid cowok. "Hm? Iya ada apa?" Tanya Kaito. "Ah di rapat OSIS ada masalah ini!" jawab murid itu. "Baiklah akan aku atasi itu. Aku akan segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang." Kata Kaito serius. "Ahahaha… jadi nanti kita mau kemana?" Tanya Miku sembari melewati Kaito. "Terserah padamu!" jawab Luka sambil nyengir. "Dia… Hatsune Miku?" Tanya Kaito sambil melihat kepergian Miku.

Jam Istirahat….

"Miku! Makan di kantin ga?" ajak Luka. "Ah maaf di kantin ramai." tolak Miku. "Yah sayang bgt! Emangnya kmu mau makan di mana?" Tanya Luka. "di halaman belakang saja deh." jawab Miku. "Kalau begitu aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Luka. "Hooi! Luka! Ayo makan bareng di kantin!" ajak Rin sembari datang menghampiri Luka. "Eh ada Miku juga! Bareng yuk!" ajak Rin sembari menggandeng tangan Miku & Luka. "Aah Rin maaf aku mau makan di halaman belakang ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Miku menolak sembari melepas genggaman tangannya. "Hmm ya sudah deh tak apa-apa." jawab Rin sembari meninggalkan Miku.

Di halaman belakang….

"Waaah bunga Sakura-nya indah sekali!" kata Miku sambil berdecak kagum. "Enak ya kalau sudah masuk musim semi!" kata Miku sembari membuka kotak bekalnya. "Jiaah hari ini makanannya nasi kepal lagi!" kata Miku sembari melihat isi kotak makanannya. "Yes! Ada daun bawang! XD" kata Miku sembari mengambil daun bawang di nasi kepalnya. (Author Azusa: nih anak ga pernah lupa mengecek daun bawang di bekalnya =.=a)

Selesai makan siang…

"Yak selesai! Balik ke kelas ah!" kata Miku sembari siap-siap untuk berdiri. "Hoi kamu! Jangan di situ!" teriak seseorang mengingatkan. "Ng? suara apa itu? asalnya dari atas." Kata Miku heran sembari melihat ke atas. GUBRAK! (Author Azusa: akhirnya terjadi juga ~(- o -)~)

Mendadak dari atas pohon Sakura ada seorang laki-laki yg turun mendadak (?)

"Uuh.. sakit." Desis Miku sembari membuka matanya.

Dilihatnya seorang cowok ga jelas siapa (Author Azusa: itu Kaito lha! -_-) sedang menindhnya…

"Ka.. kamu!" kata Miku kaget. (Author Azusa: Kaito Cuma diem kaget -_-)

"Hastune Miku." Bisik Kaito di kuping Miku.

"Eh..eh.. maaf sebelumnya tolong berdiri dulu.. lalu kenapa kamu tau namaku?" Tanya Miku sembari mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yg di genggam kuat oleh Kaito. "Hatsune Miku." Bisik Kaito kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Dan semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. semakin dekat… dan akhirnya… MEREKA MALAH BERCIUMAN… (Author Reishita: anoo Author Azusa (_ _||) kata-kata itu ga usah di gedein)

**Author Azusa: aku ga menyangka secepat ini aku bikin OAO *apaan lama juga!***

**Rin: jiaaah aku munculnya Cuma di bagian mau istirahat TT_TT**

**Author Reishita: tenang Rin nanti kamu kan muncul banyak di Rin & Len love story!**

**Len: bagus kok bagus X9 kamu bener-bener hebat ya Azusa *shota face***

**Author Azusa: Len! XDDD arigatou! *meluk-meluk Len* (lagi-lagi di hajar Rin -_-)**

**Miku & Kaito: *Cengo***

**Author Reishita: baiklah sekian.. terima kasih mau membaca karya kami yg jelek ini (_ _||) **


	2. Chapter 2  Teman

**Author Azusa: Yooo! Lama ga ketemu 8D apa kabare? *kyanya kemaren baru ketemu***

**Author Rei: konbanwa minna (_ _)**

**Author Azusa: aku heran lho~ kenapa Author Rei ga mau di panggil Rei****. **

**Author Rei: itu rahasia! X9**

**Miku: aaakh! Kenapa aku di cium mendadak?**

**Kaito: Hatsune Miku… *kuping Miku di gigit* **

**Miku: gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lontong!**

**Author Rei: gimana kalau kita kasih lontong buatannya Sebastian aja?**

**Author Azusa: udh ga usah 8D kita biarkan aja 89 ok deh mari!**

**Sebelumnya kami jelaskan bahwa sekolah Vocaloid terdiri dari SMP & SMA.**

**Saat ini Miku , Luka, & Gumi kelas 2 SMA. Kalau Kaito kelas 3 SMA. Mikuo udh ga sekolah lagi dan sekarang dia jd pelukis. Sedangkan Rin kelas 3 SMP. Len bakal ngikut Rin nanti X9 **

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_Chapter 2 – Teman _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**-_-_-_-_-_

"Hah? Apa yg kamu lakukan?" Tanya Miku sembari menyingkirkan wajah Kaito.

"Uph hahaha… sudah kuduga kamu itu bukan orang sembarangan!" kata Kaito sembari berdiri.

"Butuh bantuan untuk berdiri?" Tanya Kaito sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ucap Miku sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Kaito.

"Tadi itu, kamu ngapain ada di atas pohon Sakura?" Tanya Miku dan di lihatnya wajah Kaito.

"Yah.. soalnya aku merasa lebih nyaman di atas sana." Jawab Kaito sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Nya.. nyaman?" Tanya Miku dengan terheran-heran.

"Ya.. soalnya bunga Sakura itu mengingatkan padaku tentang seseorang yg kusuka." Jawab Kaito.

"Orang yg.. kamu suka?" Tanya Miku sambil memandang Kaito dengan heran.

"Ya. Ada apa? Kamu cemburu?" Tanya Kaito sembari tertawa licik.

"Hah? Memangnya aku ini siapamu?" Tanya Miku kesal.

"Ahahahah.. aku Cuma bercanda kok!" jawab Kaito sambil tertawa-tawa gaje.

"Lagipula.. kamu ngapain sih nyium-nyium aku?" Tanya Miku sembari menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya.

"Kamu mau tau?" Tanya Kaito sembari memasang mimik serius.

"Te..tentu saja!" jawab Miku memasang mimic serius juga.

"Hmm.. kamu akan tau nanti saat karya wisata sekolah." Jawab Kaito sembari meninggalkan Miku.

"Eh kamu mau kemana? Kamu belum menjawab!" kata Miku sebal sambil mencoba meraih tangan Kaito.

SYUUSH!

"Mi.. Miku?" Tanya Kaito sembari membalikkan badannya.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Miku yg mau jatuh meninmpa Kaito (?)

GUBRAK!

**Akhirnya mereka pun jatuh bersama (Author Azusa: Cieeeeeeee… X9)**

"Uukh.. sakit.." keluh Miku sembari memegang erat baju Kaito.

"Miku kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito yg sepertinya juga kesakitan karena hampir di timpa Miku.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman?" Tanya Miku dalam hati sembari memasang muka merah.

"Miku? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tanya Kaito untuk kedua kalinya sembari melihat wajah Miku.

TEEENG TEEENG TEEENG….

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi..

"Hah!" ucap Miku kaget sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mi… Miku?" Tanya Kaito sembari mencoba memegang tangan Miku.

"Ja.. jangan sentuh aku!" bantah Miku sembari meninggalkan Kaito.

"Miku! Kamu darimana saja sih?" Tanya Luka yg ada di depan koridor pintu masuk menuju ruang kelas.

"Maaf tadi aku baru selesai makan." Jawab Miku.

"Tumben makanmu lama. Biasanya cepet deh." Ucap Luka sembari masuk ke kelas.

"Yah begitulah aku kebanyakan melamun." Ucap Miku sembari duduk ke tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudahlah! Eh ngomong-ngomong sekarang pelajarannya Kimia ya?" Tanya Luka sembari menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Iya." Jawab Miku simple.

"Hiii gurunya bu Meiko yg "Crazy Bul Bul" itu lagi!" bantah Luka sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Lu.. Luka.." bisik Miku pelan.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Miku.

"Jangan bersandar sambil menaruh kedua tangan ke belakang kepalamu!" nasihat Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luka sembari memasang muka terheran-heran.

"Kamu tau sendiri kan postur tubuhmu yahuy." Jawab Miku (Author Azusa: ratingnya M nih -_-)

"GHEH! Bener juga!" teriak Luka sembari merubah posisi duduknya.

"Anak-Anak! Mohon diam! Dan sekarang mari kita ke lab Kimia." Ucap Bu Meiko sembari memasang muka sok imut.

"Yaa bu." Jawab murid-murid kelas 2-C.

**Di Lab Kimia…**

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kita akan melakukan percobaan pemcampuran larutan ini." Jelas Bu Meiko.

"Huuf ga ngerti!" keluh Luka.

"Jadi, untuk melakukan percobaan ini, kalian harus buat kelompok minimal 2 orang!" tambah Bu Meiko.

"Miku! Kita berdua yuk!" kata Luka bersemangat.

"Zzzzzz."

**Miku malah tidur…**

"Mi.. Miku? Kok malah tidur sih?" Tanya Luka sembari membangunkan Miku.

"Hatsune Miku… silahkan kumpulkan PRmu!" ucap bu Meiko sembari melihat buku data murid.

"Miku bangun! Kamu di panggil tuh!" kata Luka yg panik sembari mendorong-dorong tangan Miku supaya bangun.

"Ga.. gawat bu Meiko udh keburu ke sini!" kata Luka panik dalam hati.

"Hat.. Su.. Ne.. Mi.. Ku!" eja bu Meiko sembari berjalan menuju kearah tempat duduk Miku.

"Banguuuuuuuuuuun!" teriak bu Meiko tepat di telinga Miku.

"HAAAH!" teriak Miku kaget.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga Miku! Sini mana PRmu?" Tanya bu Meiko.

"Ah ini bu." Jawab Miku sembari menyerahkan PRnya kepada bu Meiko.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai ya! Silahkan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing! Seru bu Meiko.

"Miku kita berdua ya!" ajak Luka sembar mengkerlingkan matanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm aku pusing sekali…" keluh Miku sembari menyentuh keningnya.

"Miku kamu mau ke UKS?" Tanya Luka.

"Ga usah makasih." Jawab Miku dengan lemes.

"Miku! Ini masukkin ke situ ya! Pelan-pelan jangan sampai tumpah!" perintah Luka sembari menyerahkan satu gelas ukur berisi larutan kimia kepada Miku.

"Eh ke sini ya? Lho kok gelas kimianya ada tiga.. masukkin ke mana nih?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah mungkin ke sini." Ucap Miku sembari memasukkan larutan kimia ke larutan yg di tengah.

DUAR!

**Dan mantapnya, larutan itu malah bikin meledak.. entah apa cairain itu tapi jelas berbahaya…** **Di tambah malah membuat muka Miku jadi cemong-cemong. **

"Uhuk Uhuk! Asapnya bau!" keluh Miku.

"Mi.. Miku! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luka sembari menghampiri Miku.

"Ya. Tapi mukaku jadi agak sedikit gosong." Jawab Miku.

GUBRAK

**Dan akhirnya Miku pingsan.. ternyata penyebabnya dia salah masukkin larutan kimia adalah karena Miku lagi pusing… dan akhirnya di bawa ke UKS… **

**Di UKS…**

"Huuf.. kan sudah kubilang lebih baik kamu ke UKS saja!" keluh Luka sembari mengelap muka Miku yg cemong-cemong.

"Maaf Luka tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Miku pelan.

"Justru kalau kamu seperti ini malah merepotkanku tau!" keluh Luka.

"Maaf Luka hiks… hiks.." ucap Miku sambil menangis.

"Ah ga apa-apa kok Miku. Tapi jangan di ulang lagi ya! Kalau kamu memang lagi sakit sebaiknya kamu lekas ke UKS." Saran Luka.

"Ya aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya!" seru Miku.

"Oh iya, Miku! Maaf aku ga jadi ke rumahmu." Ucap Luka sembari memasang muka sedih.

"Eh memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Miku heran.

"Mendadak ada rapat keluarga di rumah! Makanya aku ga boleh ke rumahmu. Ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya ga apa-apa kok kalau memang sangat penting." Jawab Miku sembari berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Miku.. maaf ya aku ga bisa menemanimu." Ucap Luka sedih.

"Ga apa-apa kok! Kan masih ada Mikuo sama Miki di rumah. Sekarang juga ada Gumi." Kata Miku sembari menenangkan Luka.

"Gumi? Oh guru Musikmu itu ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya." Jawab Miku simple.

"Miku! Kamu ikut karya wisata?" Tanya Luka sembari nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Hmm sepertinya aku akan ikut." Jawab Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" kata Luka bersemangat.

"Ya bolehlah. Tapi masih dua hari lagi kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Dua hari lagi masih? Itu sudah dekat kan?" Tanya Luka.

"Ah ya kita berangkat hari senin ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya! Sekarang tidurlah!" ucap Luka.

**Pulang sekolah…**

"Fuuh.. hari ini sungguh melelahkan." Keluh Miku.

"Pasti Luka sudah pulang. Sendirian lagi deh." Ucap Miku sembari menghela nafas.

"Ga sendirian kok.. Kan ada aku!" ucap seseorang yg tiba-tiba sekarang berdiri di belakang Miku.

"Hah? Kamu!" ucap Miku kaget.

"Ah iya kamu belum tau namaku ya Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Dari awal kamu belum memperkenalkan dirimu! Yg aku tahu kamu hanyalah seorang ketua OSIS yg kerjanya menguntit orang!" keluh miku sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul.

"Uph ahahahaha kamu lucu ya namaku Kaito Shion." ucap Kaito sembari tertawa-tawa.

"Oh..Ka..Kaito Shion ya.. ngomong- ngomong kenapa tertawa? Sudah sana minggir! Aku mau pulang!" bantah Miku sembari menyingkirkan tangan Kaito yg menghalangi pintu.

"Ups! Kok Princess ini galak banget sih hehehe." Ucap Kaito sembari meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Miku.

"Iiikh! Jangan pegang-pegang! Dasar ketua OSIS penggoda!" teriak Miku marah sembari memukul Kaito dengan tasnya.

DUAK!

"Aduh.. ternyata pukulannya Miku hebat juga ya… meskipun di tonjok pake tas." Ucap Kaito sembari memegang kepalanya yg bekas di pukul pake tas sama Miku.

**Sampai di rumah keluarga Hatsune…**

"A… Apa… apaan ini?" Tanya Miku kaget sembari melihat kebun rumahnya yg di penuhi tanaman wortel.

"Ah Miku! Kamu sudah pulang rupanya!" panggil Gumi sembari berjalan kearah Miku.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kamu ya yg membuat semua ini?" Tanya Miku kesal.

"Ya maaf ya Miku.. ini buat persediaan makanku sehari-hari! Daun bawangmu juga masih ada kok!" jawab Gumi sembari menunjuk kearah kebun daun bawang miku yg lebarnya cuma 5 meter dengan panjang cuma 3 meter.

"Tapi! Wortel kamu kebanyakan tuh! Aku juga tadi nanem daun bawang se-hektar lebih! Sekarang tinggal segitu!" protes Miku.

"Ma.. maaf ya Miku.. aku ga tau." Ucap Gumi.

"Huh! Lagipula kalau mau wortel kan tinggal suruh Miki beliin!" protes Miku lagi.

"Ah maaf Miku.. karena itulah aku mau menghemat uang di Jepang." Ucap Gumi sembari memainkan rambutnya.

"GHEH! WHATEVER!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Miku! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Gumi sembari mengikuti Miku.

"Aku mau tidur saja deh! Males aku latihan nyanyi!" protes Miku sembari menuju ke lantai dua.

"Miku! Ayolah! Aku bosan nih!" keluh Gumi.

"Urusin saja woetel-wortelmu itu!" bantah Miku sembari mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Miku hari ini kenapa ya?" Tanya Gumi.

KRIEEETT

**Suara pintu membuka kamar Mikuo perlahan…**

"Ng? Gumi? Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Miku.. apa setiap hari dia begitu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Hah? Miku kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Dia.. sepertinya setiap hari dia selalu kelihatan sedih dan kesepian." Jawab Gumi.

TREK

**Mikuo menjatuhkan kuasnya… **

"Dia memang selalu begitu…" ucap Mikuo sembari mengambil kuasnya yg jatuh.

"Tapi! Aku akan berusaha menjadi teman baiknya! Aku janji!" ucap Gumi bersemangat.

"Ya.. terima kasih." Ucap Mikuo sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya Mikuo. Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Apa penyebab Miku jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Yah mungkin karena dari dulu orang tua kami sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Jadi mereka lupa soal kami." Jawab Mikuo.

"Aku kasihan sama Miku." Ucap Gumi dengan wajah iba.

"Ya. Aku juga. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya." Ucap Mikuo tulus.

"Kamu memang kakak yg baik." Ucap Gumi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Itu sudah pasti kan?" Tanya Mikuo sembari membalas tersenyum kecil.

**Di kamar Miku…**

"Ternyata kalau berdiam diri terus di kamar bosan juga ya." Ucap Miku sembari memeluk gulingnya.

"Kaito Shion…"

**Dan teringatlah Miku masa-masa bertemu dengan Kaito tadi…**

"Ke..kenapa aku malah mikir tentang itu! Itu sama sekali ga penting!" bantah Miku sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, dia orangnya nyebelin!" bantah Miku sembari menendang-nendang bantalnya.

TOK TOK TOK

**Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar Miku…**

"Ya. Masuk saja!" ucap Miku sembari masih memasang muka kesal.

"Eh ada apa Miku? Kok mukamu begitu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Hah kamu! Ngapain kamu masuk ke sini?" Tanya Miku.

"Lho? Kan kamu yg membolehkan aku untuk masuk." Jawab Gumi.

"Oh iya bener." Ucap Miku yg baru nyadar.

"Miku.." panggil Gumi.

"Apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Bolehkah aku jadi temanmu?" Tanya Gumi sambil malu-malu.

"Eh? Apa? Kamu ga salah ngomong tuh?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja. Mikuo menceritakan semuanya tentangmu." Jawab Gumi.

"Dia menceritakan apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Semua Tentang Kehidupanmu Selama Ini." Jawab Gumi.

"Haah dasar Mikuo." Ucap Miku sembari menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya dari awal bertemu aku pasti tau bisa berteman denganmu." Ucap Gumi sembari tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita berteman deh." Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum.

"Horeee! Arigatou Miku-chan!" teriak Gumi bersemangat.

"Ya.. Ya Douitta." Ucap Miku santai.

"Besok mohon bantuannya ya!" seru Gumi.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Masa lupa sih? Aku kan mau masuk sekolah Vocaloid juga!" seru Gumi.

"Ah iya benar." Ucap Miku.

"Semoga saja kita sekelas ya!" seru Gumi.

"Ya." Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum.

**Besoknya sebelum berangkat sekolah…**

"Miku! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar nih!" seru Gumi.

"Iya.. iya sebentar!" ucap Miku sembari menyusul Gumi.

"Akhirnya mereka jadi akrab ya lucu hahaha." Ucap Miki sembari tertawa.

"Ya syukurlah. Sekarang Miku ga sendirian lagi kan?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ya. Nona Miku sudah punya banyak teman sekarang." Ucap Miki.

**Di Sekolah Vocaloid…**

"Miku! Selamat pagi! Eh siapa dia?" Tanya Luka.

"A..Anak baru ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Pagi. Ah iya ini Gumi." Jawab Miku.

"Salam kenal namaku Megpoid Gumi." Ucap Gumi sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Yah ini guru les yg aku bicarakan itu lho." Tambah Miku.

"Guru Les?" Tanya Rin.

"Oh! Guru les nyanyi yg kamu bilang tadi itu ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Yups. Benar." Jawab Miku.

"Cantik ya! Haha perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Rin." Ucap Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau aku Megurine Luka." Ucap Luka sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Gumi." Ucap Gumi sembari mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Miku. Ini semua teman-temanmu?" Tanya Gumi terheran-heran.

"Ya." Jawab Miku simple.

"Mereka cantik-cantik dan sepertinya baik ya!" seru Gumi.

"Ya. Sudah pasti!" seru Miku bersemangat.

"Ayo ke kelas sama-sama! Kamu sekelas dengan kita lho!" ucap Luka.

"Eh yg benar?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ya! Soalnya ada desas-desus di kelas bakal ada anak baru cewek masa kamu ga tau kalau itu kamu?" jelas Luka.

"Aku tau sih. Tapi masih ragu-ragu." Jawab Gumi.

"Iih curang masa aku doang yg kelas 3 SMP!" keluh Rin.

"Eh? Rin kelas 3 SMP?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ya!" seru Rin kesal.

"Sudah.. Sudah! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Miku sembari menenangkan Rin.

**Di Kelas Miku & Luka tepatnya kelas 2-C **

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk." Jelas Bu Haku.

GREK

**Terlihat Gumi masuk ke kelas dengan wajah ceria…**

"Ternyata benar Gumi!" ucap Miku & Luka dalam hati sembari memasang wajah senang.

"Salam kenal semua. Namaku Megpoid Gumi. Aku pindahan dari London." Jelas Gumi.

"Baiklah Gumi.. silahkan duduk di sebelah Miku." Perintah bu Haku.

"Baik bu!" seru Gumi.

"Gumi! Senangnya kamu duduk di sebelahku!" seru Miku.

"Hehehe aku juga senang!" seru Gumi.

"Hei! Aku juga senang lho!" seru Luka yg merasa di abaikan.

"Hahahahahaha"

**Mereka tertawa bersama.. dan mereka selalu bersama.. menjadikan hari yg indah untuk Miku... bersama dengan teman-temannya… selamanya… **

"Miku bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya. Aku akan membuatnya lebih bahagia di Karya Wisata Sekolah nanti." Ucap Kaito sembari mengintip lewat jendela.

**Di karya wisata sekolah nanti, apa yg akan terjadi dengan para karakter vocaloid kita ini? **

**Author Azusa: Yoo! Maaf padahal ini fanfic KaitoxMiku malah tentang persahabatan (_ _||) eiiits! Tunggu dulu! Jgn mikir kaya gitu dulu! Aku bakal bikin yg lebih hoot sampe ratingnya MA nanti! X9**

**Author Rei: *nabok author Azusa* ga gitu juga kali! Yg penting di chapter berikunya, kita harus perbanyak adegan Kaito sama Miku! Gitu maksudnya!**

**Author Azusa: iya deh -_- maaf aku aga ngeres pikirannya X9**

**Author Rei: semua orang emang agak ngeres kok pikriannya 8D *di tabok pembaca***

**Miku: lebih bagus tentang persahabatan aja deh! *memohon dengan sangat***

**Author Azusa: ooo tidak bisa! X9**

**Miku: *nangis di pojokkan***

**Kaito: benar itu lebih baik Kaito X Miku aja. *merangkul Miku***

**Miku: *nabok Kaito***

**Author Rei: ok deh sampai jumpa di chapter 2 -_-|| **


	3. Chapter 3  Karya Wisata Sekolah

**Author Azusa: Yosh X9 akhirnya ketemu lagi! Akhirnya aku bikin juga fanfic ini 8D **

**Author Rei: kami sangat senang bisa menemani kalian semua (_ _) **

**Miku: saya mohon Author Azusa! Jangan perbanyak Miku & Kaito TTwTT**

**Author Azusa: maaf Miku itu sudah takdirmu 8D**

**Miku: *bunuh diri***

**Kaito: Miku! Jangaaaaaaaan!**

**Author Rei: hah bosen. Nonton TV deh.**

**Author Azusa: Maaf mungkin chapter 4 nya bakal keluar lama _ _||**

**Miku: ya ga pa-pa toh itu lebih baik X9**

**Author Rei: mari kita langsung saja ya -_-**

**================= Chapter 3 – Karya Wisata Sekolah ==================  
**

**19.00 pm. Malam sebelum Karya Wisata Sekolah di laksanakan…**

"Miku! Ayo kita siapkan baju buat besok!" ajak Gumi sembari membawa kopernya yg masih kosong.

"Ya. Baiklah." ucap Miku sembari mengikuti Gumi ke ruang lemari baju.

**Dan di ruangan yg cukup lebar dan juga merupakan ruangan untuk menyimpan lemari baju para penghuni rumah ini. (Author Azusa: dasar orang kaya! _ _||)**

"Kita menginap berapa hari sih?" Tanya Gumi.

"Tiga hari dua malam." Jawab Miku sembari mengambil baju-bajunya.

"Hmm lama juga. Mungkin aku memerlukan baju yg banyak." Ucap Gumi sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya.

"Aku pikir sehari cukup memerlukan 3 baju saja." Ucap Miku sembari menaruh baju-bajunya ke kopernya.

"Jadi kalau di kali 3 jadi 9 baju ya? Hmm banyak juga sih ya!" ucap Gumi sembari mengambil bajunya.

"Begitulah. Ah iya Gumi. Jangan lupa bawa piyama!" perintah Miku.

"Sudah pasti!" seru Gumi sembari mengkerlingkan matanya.

**RING RING RING**

**Suara Handpone Miku berbunyi. Itu telepon dari Rin!**

"Ah iya Rin? Ada apa?" Tanya Miku sembari menaruh teleponnya di telinga.

"Miku! Besok kita semua berkumpul di depan stasiun ya! Kamu sudah tau?" Tanya Rin yg ada di kamarnya sembari membereskan bajunya.

"Ah belum. Begitu ya? Baiklah terima kasih Rin." Jawab Miku.

"Ok deh kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" seru Rin sembari tersenyum.

"Dari siapa, Miku?" Tanya Gumi.

"Dari Rin." Jawab Gumi.

"Hah? Dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Dia bilang kita semua berkumpul di stasiun besok." Jawab Miku.

"Memangnya naik kereta?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ya." Jawab Miku simple sembari tersenyum.

"Senangnya! Aku mau naik kerata!" seru Gumi sembari tertawa.

"Lho? Memangnya kamu tidak pernah naik kereta?" Tanya Miku sembari terheran-heran.

"Yah kamu tau lha. Aku di Jepang. Sama sekali belum pernah naik kereta. Kalau di Inggris sih keretanya jadi lebih mirip Delman! Makanya aku jadi seriang ini." jawab Gumi.

"Oh begitu ya." Ucap Miku sembari mengikat rambutnya.

"Begitulah. Hahahah." Ucap Gumi sembari tertawa.

"Semoga ini menjadi kenangan yg menyenangkan buatmu ya Miku." Ucap Gumi.

"Eh?" Tanya Miku terheran-heran.

"Kami punya… kejutan untukmu lho di Karya Wisata nanti." Jawab Gumi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Sudahlah! Lihat nanti saja! Ayo beres-beres lagi!" ajak Gumi.

"Ah Miku, Gumi." Panggil Mikuo sembari masuk ke kamar di mana Miku & Gumi sekarang berada.

"Ada apa Mikuo?" Tanya Miku sembari melihat kearah Mikuo.

"Kalian mau ikut karya wisata ya?" Tanya Mikuo sembari duduk di dekat Miku.

"Ya. Begitulah." Jawab Miku.

"Oh. Selamat bersenang-senang ya." Ucap Mikuo sembari mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih kak." Ucap Miku tulus sembari tersenyum.

"Eh kamu memanggil aku apa tadi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Hah? Miku manggil Mikuo "kak"? Aku baru dengar!" seru Gumi kaget.

"Karena memang Mikuo kakakku kan? Kakakku yg paling berharga." Tambah Miku sembari tersenyum kearah Mikuo.

"Miku." Ucap Mikuo tulus sembari memeluk adiknya itu.

"Hehehehe." Ucap Miku tertawa sembari memeluk balik kakaknya itu.

"Fuuh kakak adik yg akrab." Ucap Gumi sembari nyengir-nyengir.

"Nah Gumi. Selanjutnya tolong jaga adikku yg berharga ini ya." Ucap Mikuo.

"Baiklah! aku akan menjaga Miku dengan senang hati!" seru Gumi bersemangat.

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Mikuo sembari tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Gumi sembari tersenyum balik.

"Baiklah persiapannya selasai. Ayo segera tidur!" ajak Miku.

"Baiklah!" seru Gumi.

"Oyasuminasai kak." Ucap Miku sembari membawa kopernya keluar kamar.

"Ya. Oyasumi mo." Ucap Mikuo sembari keluar kamar juga.

"Oyasumi! Kalian berdua!" seru Gumi sembari kembali ke kamarnya.

**Dan besok pagi pun datang… **

"Baju sudah, pakain renang sudah, handuk sudah, peralatan mandi sudah. Apalagi ya yg belum?" Tanya Miku sembari mengecek kopernya.

"Ah iya! Tiket!" seru Miku kaget.

"Tenang saja. Nanti juga di kasih di stasiun." Ucap Gumi tenang sembari menyeret kopernya keluar.

"Ah benar juga hahaha." Ucap Miku sembari tertawa.

"Nona Miku! Anda lupa membawa buku anda!" seru Miki sembari lari-lari menghampiri Miku.

"Buku?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya! Tentu saja buku sangat di butuhkan untuk mencatat-mencatat sesuatu kan?" Tanya Miki meyakinkan.

"Ah iya benar juga." Jawab Miku.

"Nona Gumi juga apa sudah bawa?" Tanya Miki.

"Ya! Aku selalu bawa buku catatan!" seru Gumi sembari mengkerlingkan matanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang nona Miku, nona Gumi." Ucap Miki sembari tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya Miku, Gumi juga." Ucap Mikuo yg tiba-tiba sekarang ada di belakang Miki.

"Ah! Tuan muda mengagetkan saja." Ucap Miki sembari menghadap ke belakang.

"Hahahaha." Tawa mereka ber-empat.

"Baiklah! kami berangkat dulu ya!" seru Miku sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat jalan." Ucap Miki dan Mikuo berbarengan.

**Dan akhirnya Miku dan Gumi sampai di Stasiun….**

"Ah akhirnya datang juga kalian!" seru Luka.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Miku sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Tak apa-apa kok kalian datang tepat waktu." Ucap Rin.

_Penumpang jurusan Nagano, silahkan naik. Kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat._

"Yuk naik! Ini tiketnya!" seru Luka sembari memberikan tiket ke Miku & Gumi.

"Baiklah." ucap Miku dan Gumi sembari mengangguk.

_Penumpang harap segera masuk, pintu akan di tutup dalam hitungan 5 detik lagi_

"Kyaa! Cepaat!" seru Luka sembari menyuruh Miku & Gumi untuk masuk.

"Ya!" ucap Gumi sembari masuk meninggalkan Miku.

"Ah aku.." ucap Miku bingung.

"Cepat Miku!" seru Rin sembari menyuruh Miku untuk buru-buru masuk.

"Iya!" seru Miku sembari masuk.

_1…._

"Kyaa!" teriak Miku panik karena pintunya hampir di tutup sedangkan dia baru setengah masuk.

"Awas!" ucap Kaito sembari manarik tangan Miku.

BRAK!

**Tepat waktu.. Miku tertolong.. **

"Kamu lagi! Tapi terima kasih mau menolongku." Ucap Miku sembari malu-malu.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Ucap Kaito sembari tersenyum meninggalkan Miku.

"Miku. Dia itu bukannya ketua OSIS ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu." Ucap Miku kesal.

"Kok kamu bisa kenal? Kenalan ya?" Tanya Luka sembari memasang muka menggoda.

"Iiih! Apaan sih bukan kok!" seru Miku sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Masa sih? Tuh mukamu merah! Hahahaha." Ucap Luka sembari tertawa-tawa.

"He? Ketua OSIS itu ya? Miku suka sama dia ya?" Tanya Rin sembari memasang wajah menggoda.

"Di bilang bukan!" bantah Miku.

"Eh gosipnya Bu Meiko suka sama si Ketua OSIS itu lho." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya Miku kaget.

"Ah lupakan! Hahaha! Lho kenapa mukamu pucat?" Tanya Rin.

"Miku? Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama si ketua OSIS itu ya?" Tanya Luka curiga.

"Hah? Ga kok! Itu ga mungkin!" bantah Miku.

"Ya sudahlah! Hahaha." Ucap Rin & Luka.

**Sampai di Nagano…**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian sudah tau kan tentang Mitos Gua Amino Iwato kan?" Tanya bu Haku.

"Nah ini dia Gua tersembunyi yg di maksud yg tidak bisa di buka itu." Jelas Bu Haku.

(Author Azusa: Gua Amino Iwato saya nyontek di nakayoshi _ _|| artinya Gua Dewi Matahari)

"Silahkan kalau kalian ingin jalan-jalan." Tambah bu Haku.

"Miku! Kita ke Kuil jodoh yuk!" seru Luka sembari menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Hoi! Aku juga mau ikut!" seru Rin.

"Eh Rin? Kamu boleh jalan-jalan?" Tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja! Ajak Gumi juga!" ajak Rin.

"Ah baiklah!" seru Gumi bersemangat.

**Di kuil jodoh…**

"Halo? Apa ada orang di sini?" Tanya Luka.

"Selamat datang di Kuil Jodoh." Ucap seseorang berambut merah di gerai dan memakai kimono.

(Author Azusa: yg lebih mengejutkan, ini kan Teto lho 8D dia juga main nanti)

"Eh? i.. iya.." ucap Luka.

"Siapa yg mau di ramal jodoh duluan?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"MIKU!" teriak semua berbarengan.

"Aku?" Tanya Miku sembari terheran-heran.

"Baiklah. tolong duduk dan perlihatkan telapak tanganmu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ya." Ucap Miku sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya.

"Hmm.. kamu sedang menyukai seseorang ya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ti.. tidak juga sih!" jawab Miku.

"Hmm.. ternyata laki-laki itu yg menyukaimu dari dulu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kamu pasti tau." Jawab gadis itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hah? Maksudnya Kaito?" ucap Miku dalam hati.

"Ya. Dialah orangnya." Jawab gadis itu.

"Kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Miku.

"Semua peramal pasti bisa bukan?" Tanya balik gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Mulai sekarang, dia akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu menjagamu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Haah?" Tanya Miku heran.

"Buktinya kejadian tadi itu. Kejadian yg itu adalah tanda bahwa dia menyayangimu kan?" Tanya gadis itu bisik-bisik.

"Ya. Mungkin begitu." Jawab Miku sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Eh tapi aku takut mereka betiga tau!" seru Miku panik.

"Tenang saja. Mereka sudah ku tidurkan." Kata gadis itu sembari menunjuk kearah Luka, Rin, & Gumi yg sedang tertidur.

"Hah?" Tanya Miku kaget.

"Tak usah khawatir. Saat ramalan ini selesai, mereka akan bangun kembali." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hooh syukurlah." Ucap Miku sembari menghela nafas.

"Ingatlah.. takdir selalu ada di tanganmu. Takdir tidak akan pernah berubah kalau kamu tidak berusaha mengubahnya. Tapi masalah jodoh. Itu sudah di tetapkan Tuhan dan tidak dapat di ubah." Jelas gadis itu.

"Takdir.. jodoh?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya. Oh iya. Namaku Kasane Teto. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis yg bernama Teto itu.

"Sa.. salam kenal. Aku Hatsune Miku." Ucap Miku.

"Baiklah. itu adalah ramalan jodohmu." Ucap Teto.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Tanya Teto.

"Oh begitu ya. Terima kasih nona Teto." Ucap Miku sembari berdiri.

"Jangan panggil aku nona Teto. Cukup panggil aku Teto." Ucap Teto.

"Baiklah. tapi bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga?" Tanya Miku.

"Mereka akan sadar sebentar lagi." Jawab Teto.

"Ukh.. apa yg terjadi?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Luka.

"He? Miku? Ada apa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ayo kita segera kembali." Ucap Miku.

"Eh kembali? Ah iya! Ayo! Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Luka.

"Hmm baru jam 11 sih. Tapi kita di suruh menaruh barang-barang kita di hotel." Jawab Miku.

"Ah iya benar! Terima kasih ya Teto-san!" ucap Miku sembari meninggalkan Teto. Di ikuti dengan yg lain.

**Di hotel..**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian ambil kunci kamar masing-masing ya. Maksimal satu kamar 2 orang." Ucap bu Haku.

"Baiklah Bu!" jawab anak-anak.

"Eh! Aku sekamar denganmu ya Gumi!" ajak Miku.

"Ya. Boleh kok." Ucap Gumi sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku sekamar denganmu ya Rin!" ucap Luka.

"Ya. Tak ada pilihan lagi." Ucap Rin sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baiklah sekarang boleh ke kamar masing-masing dan kalian bebas sampai sore jam 3 nanti." Ucap bu Haku.

**Akhirnya di kamar 202 lebih tepatnya kamar Miku & Gumi**

"Wuah! Tempat ini besar & luas! Hebaaat!" ucap Miku.

"Memangnya kamu tak pernah jalan-jalan ke hotel?" Tanya Gumi.

"Dulu pernah sih. Hahaha." Jawab Miku.

"Huah! Aku ngantuk nih! Mau tidur dulu ya! Hehe." Ucap Gumi.

"Ya. Silahkan. Hahaha." Ucap Miku.

**Satu jam kemudian… **

"Zzzzzzzzz….." terdengar suara dengkuran Gumi.

"Uwooo… Gumi berisik juga ya kalau lagi tidur!" ucap Miku kesal dalam hati sembari melihat kesal kearah Gumi yg lagi ngorok.

"Aku bosan nih. Jalan-jalan ah." Ucap Miku dalam hati sembari keluar pelan-pelan.

**Di luar..**

"Hmm? Enaknya kemana ya?" ucap Miku dalam hati.

"Ah! Ke kolam berenang saja! Sekalian nyari angin!" gumam Miku dalam hati.

**Di kolam renang tepatnya lantai 5**

"Huah! Anginnya kencang sekali!" ucap Miku dalam hati.

**Di lihatnya sekitar dan…**

"Hah! Ada Kaito!" seru Miku dalam hati.

"Ng? ah! Miku!" panggil Kaito.

"Hii! Aku ga mau bertemu dengannya!" ucap Miku panik dalam hati.

"Maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru!" seru Miku sembari meninggalkan Kaito.

"Woops! Aku tau kamu bohong lho!" ucap Kaito sembari menarik tangan Miku.

"Ukh! Memangnya kenapa! Udah ah aku mau balik lagi ke kamar!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Weits! jangan balik dulu dong! Nanti aku sendirian!" ucap Kaito sembari memohon.

"Itu urusanmu!" ucap Miku sembari meninggalkan Kaito.

"Tunggu!" seru Kaito sembari menarik tangan Miku.

"Sekai de, Ichiban Ohimesama."

**Kaito nyanyi lagu World Is Mine sembari mencium tangan Miku.**

"Heee?" Tanya Miku sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Ayolah Princess. Temani aku!" ucap Kaito.

"Terserah deh." Ucap Miku.

SYUUUSHH!

"Aduuh! Anginnya kencang ya!" ucap Miku sembari menutup roknya.

"Phuh.. ya begitulah." Ucap Kaito sembari melihat rok Miku yg di terbangkan angin.

"Jangan lihat bodoooh!" bentak Miku sembari nonjok mukanya Kaito.

"Aku bukan cowok yg seperti kamu kira lho." Ucap Kaito.

"Huh! Tetap saja! Kamu melihat CDku! Bodoh!" ucap Miku kesal sembari meninggalkan Kaito.

**Ok deh kita langsung aja ke Pov waktu mereka semua berenang bareng -_-**

"Miku! Ayo cepat ke lantai 5! Rin dan Luka sudah ada di sana!" ucap Gumi sembari memakai baju renangnya.

"Iya! Baiklah!" ucap Miku sembari memaiak baju renangnya juga. (Author Azusa: baguslah animenya ga di buat ._. soalnya mungkin rada ecchi)

**Akhirnya mereka sampai di kolam renang…**

"Hei! Kalian berdua lama sekali sih!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Ayo kita berenang." Ajak Luka.

"Eh lihat! Ada Kaito tuh!" kata Rin sembari menunjuk kearah Kaito yg cuma pake celana pendek.

"Huh! Aku ga peduli!" ucap Miku sembari memalingkan wajahnya yg merah.

"Hohoho.. kesempatan bagus! Ya kan Luka, Gumi!" ucap Rin sembari bisik-bisik.

"Iya tuh! Miku ngeliatin Kaito terus! Hahaha." Ucap Gumi.

"Kita dorong yuk Miku ke Kaito!" ucap Luka mennyambungkan.

"Yuk! Hahaha." Ucap mereka bertiga setuju.

"MIKU!" teriak mereka bertiga sembari mendorong Miku ke Kaito.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Miku.

PLETAK!

**Good Job MIku.. kamu melemparkan Leek-mu ke muka Kaito…**

"Mi.. Miku?" Tanya Kaito kaget.

"E..eeh? maaf Kaito!" ucap Miku malu.

"Iya ga pa-pa kok." Ucap Kaito.

"Miku… aku mau ngomong serius." Ucap Kaito serius sembari menepuk bahu Miku.

"Ini kesempatan bagus!" ucap Luka, Rin & Gumi.

"Ayo! Aku ceburin Miku, kalian ceburin Kaito ya!" ucap Luka.

"Ayay bos!" ucap Rin & Gumi.

1

2

3

DUK!

**Miku dan Kaito di dorong ke kolam renang.**

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua.

BRUUUSSSSHHH!

"Mission Succes!" ucap Luka, Rin, dan Gumi berbarengan.

* * *

**Author Azusa: uwooo aku paling suka bagian terakhirnya! X9**

**Author Rei: yep! Watashi mo 8D**

**Miku: uuukh! Kaget tau aku!**

**Kaito: ya aku juga tapi menyenangkan hahah iya kan Miku?**

**Miku: *gorok Kaito***

**Author Rei: Hieeee! Kaito mati!**

**Miku: *dark aura***

**Author Azusa: JIAAAAAH udh udh makasih ya mau membaca _ _|| tp maaf mungkin chapter 4 bakal lama keluar. Gomenne. JANNE! X9**


End file.
